Paper Airplanes
by mmtriciaa
Summary: Tricia goes to Germany with her history class. Instead of getting lots of culture, she gets in lots of trouble. Will she get the adventure she wanted! A Tom Kaulitz of Tokio Hotel fanfic! ;
1. Chapter 1

Wow. I'm really happy I paid over $2,000 to go to Germany on a trip with a bunch of freaks I can't stand. Here's the deal; I've always wanted to go to Germany. I don't know, I'm interested in the culture and what not, blah blah blah. So my history class is going on a trip to Germany this Summer from July 15 to August 21. It's July 14. I don't know what I got myself into. There's four other kids going on the trip. Blake, who… I can't lie, I love the boy to death. As a brother though. He's my only hope. There's Megan, lord help me. If that girl tells me how awesome she did on her PSAT's one more time, I might cry. Who could forget good old Carly? She think she is all that and a pack of gum. Your basic pretty girl. Skinny mini, blonde as blonde can be, obnoxious. You know how it is. And lastly; Tim. Tim is the jock, the boy every girl wants, and the boy all the guys want to be. Him and Carly have been off and on for years, but lately Tim's been flirting with me. Jesus, help me. I'll be walking around Germany with these people going to "AMAZING HISTORIC LANDMARKS" for about a month. History? Come on! I just want to walk around on my own, you know? Get the vibe of it, go shopping, go to a show, maybe meet someone. But instead I'll be chaperoned by three elderly teachers. Yay. So it's now 11:00 PM and I still haven't packed. I leave for the airport in 3 hours. Nice.

*************************************

So I managed to get all packed, which is good. Now I'm sitting on the plane, next to Blake, waiting for take off. Finally, I heard the words chime over the intercom, "Passengers, please fasten your seatbelts. We'll be taking off in about two minutes." I let a sigh of relief escape my lips. _Thank God._ I thought. I just wanted to get there and get back as soon as possible. Needless to say…I crashed the second the plane took off. I didn't wake up until there was two hours left in the flight. It wasn't that bad.

"Tricia," I heard Blake's voice. "Here, I got you a water."

"Mm," I made a tired noise. I was pooped. "Thanks, man." I took the water and completely gulped it down. I guess I was more thirsty than I thought. Fifteen minutes later…nature was calling. I swear my bladder was going to explode.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to pee my pants," I said to Blake.

"Um..kay…" Blake said. I quickly got hope and hurried to the bathroom, watching my feet so I didn't fall…I'm a bit of a klutz. I got into the bathroom and peed for about seven years. I got up to wash my hands and looked in the mirror, I was a mess. My long dark brown hair was in a big knot on the top of my head and my eyeliner that shaped my hazel eyes had all smeared. Not to mention, my awesome blue sweatpants and white cami didn't cut it. Blake always yelled at me for wearing camis, he hates when I have major cleavage, freak. I took down my hair and shook it around a time or two and it looked somewhat normal. Just in loose curls. I then smeared my eyeliner from under my eyes and straightened out my clothes. I didn't look so alien like anymore. Accomplishment! I tried opening the door…figures. I hate these stupid plane doors. I gave it a really good push and it opened…but was quickly stopped by…oh shoot, please don't let that be a person's face.

"Ahh!" A tall, slender guy yelled.

"Crap," I mumbled. "Dude, I'm so sorry. I'm a major klutz. I couldn't get the door open. I'm really just so-," The moment I looked up I lost my breath. This man…was the most deranged, strangest looking, most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life. He was looking at me with bright eyes and a wide smile, while holding his lip.

"I'll be okay, don't worry about it," The guy said. It sounded like he had an accent. Was it German? Nah, maybe French? The hell if I know. I studied the boy. He couldn't be more than 18, maybe 19. He was taller than me, I'm 5'6". I'd say he's about 6'0". He had the most unique style. He had a beautiful, flawless, baby soft face, with a piercing on his perfectly shaped lip. He had gorgeous deep brown eyes. He wore baggy clothes and had his gold dreadlocks on top of his head. I finally managed to get out a word.

"Um..yeah, I'm really sorry," YOU ROCK GIRL. You said that already, idiot. Jesus.

"You said that already…" He said. Captain obvious.

I scurried by him, so unbelievably embarrassed. I sat down next to Blake and I guess he could see the shocked expression on my face.

"Uh…was it an interesting bathroom break, or…?" He asked looking at me like I was crazy.

"Um. I'm sorry, and you know I don't do this often. But I have to go girl on you for a second."

***Okay, so this is my first fanfic posted on here! I really love the story, and I hope you guys will too!  
It takes about two chapters to take off, but I promise it's worth it. I hope you guys will leave me some  
feedback, good or bad! I'd really appreciate it. :) Thanks so much! 3**

**-Tricia**


	2. Chapter 2

For the rest of the plane ride, I gushed to Blake about how gorgeous this boy was. And how I was an idiot. And how it sucked so bad that I wouldn't see him again. Just when Blake was about to tell me to shut the hell up, the lovely pilot comes over the intercom. "You did it, passengers! We'll be landing in about five minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts."

"Thank God!" Blake yelled out in relief. I laughed along, I always felt bad about talking to Blake about guys. He hated it.

After we got off the plane, we went directly to our hotel. I was assigned to be with Carly. Blake was assigned to be with Tim. I hated Carly. Blake hated Tim. We decided to bend the rules. Girls were to bunk with girls, and only girls. Same with boys. I'm normally an angel perfect kid, but what the hell. I'm in Germany, who cares. So, me and Tim switched, that way Tim and Carly were together and Blake and I were together. Once me and Blake got into our room, I plopped right on the bed.

"Oh my god, how nice is this hotel dude?! These beds are so big, and so comfy!" I told Blake. Luckily, we each had our own queen sized bed. The hotel we were staying at was top of the line; very classy, very nice, very expensive.

"I know, it's gonna suck trying to sleep tonight though, jet-lag," Blake said jumping on his bed.

"Ugh," I groaned. "You're totally right. But we'll have fun Blake-ub!" I said as I jumped onto Blake's bed right next to him. Blake-ub was something I've always called him.

"I love my life," Blake said sarcastically. I laughed along.

So much for jetlag. Blake completely crashed in ten minutes. It's 3:30 AM here in Germany and I'm watching Tv; not that I'm paying attention. I can't seem to get that boy's face out of my mind. Leave it to me to be obsessed with a boy I'll never see again. Though I'll never see him again, I'll always remember that face.

******************************

"Tricia!" I woke up the next morning to Blake shaking me violently. "Dude, you have to get up! We're leaving in ten minutes to go to that museum!"

I hopped out of bed in panic. TEN MINUTES?!!?

"What!?" I shouted in surprise, throwing off my clothes since I still had to shower. Blake was completely comfortable with that, we've known each other for 8 years. "Blake, you idiot! Why didn't you wake me earlier!?"

I looked at Blake with wide eyes, there was no way I would be ready in time. Blake was laying on his bed, completely calm. "Because we're not leaving in ten minutes. We're leaving in an hour, but I know that's the only way you would've gotten up."

I looked at Blake with a death stare. "I hate you," I said coldly. He was right, though. There would've been no way that I would've woken up if he didn't say that. I continued on into the shower.

It took me about 40 minutes to get ready. I ended up wearing my tan shorts with a black cami that had silver lace at the top. It was surprisingly hot in Germany today. I grabbed my purse and me and Blake went down to the lobby for breakfast.

"I might commit suicide today," I told Blake. "I really don't want to effin go to some stupid museum."

"Oh suck it up, it's fun," Blake told me. He'd been to Germany countless times.

As I was eating my bagel I looked up to see a huge mob of people with cameras and girls screaming outside. I then saw four people walking out of the hotel with three people in all black surrounding them. They were acting like they owned the world. That really pissed me off.

"Who the hell are they?" I asked Blake.

Blake turned around, "I have no idea. Guess they're a big deal though."

I looked at the faces of the four boys. One had crazy hair, like a lion's mane. He was very feminine looking, but you could definitely tell he was a guy, he definitely had an awesome style. Jesus, in fact, he was prettier than every girl in my school. Another one had longish brown hair and was walking next to a blonde with a cap and glasses on. I looked at the last boy, wait. What the heck?! I did a double-take. Blake noticed.

"What?" He asked.

I continued looking at the boy. "I thought I saw the guy from the plane," I said in disbelief. He obviously was not the boy from the plane, I mean what would he be doing here…in a hotel…with tons of girls screaming for him? I stared as he walked through the lobby. I noticed him walk over to get coffee. The petite feminine one yelled something to the one that looked like the guy from the plane in German.

"What did he say?" I asked Blake, he was very good at the language.

"He said 'hurry up'," He answered. I needed more cream cheese for my bagel so I stood up, kicking the chair out from under be very quickly. I heard a gasp and turned around. Wonderful. I hit a guy and he spilled his coffee all over himself. Wait…this wasn't just any guy. This was the plane-man's look-a-like!

"Uh…" I mumbled in disbelief. He really looked like the guy from the plane. The lion mane boy dragged him away, though he kept looking back at me. How strange…he even had a lip ring. I tried not to think about it for the rest of the day. It didn't work. I bothered Blake about it all day to the point where he just stopped talking to me. It was the most boring day ever. The museums, the disgusting food, everything was just horrific. I wanted an adventure. When we got back to the hotel room, I showered then Blake did. We were watching TV when I had to ask.

"Dude, today sucked so bad. I need to do something fun. Are there any like, concerts or shows around here?" I asked Blake. I loved concerts.

"Uh, I don't know. I have this friend that lives a few miles away from here that might know. He works security at venues. I'll call him," Blake said as he grabbed his phone. "Adriano!" I heard him say. He then continued to laugh and speak in German.

"Alright," Blake said as he hung up the phone. "I got you VIP tickets to a concert. I've never heard of them in my life, but I guess they're pretty big and it's amazing he has these left-over tickets."

"Who are they?" I asked, curious obviously.

"Some guys named Tokio Hotel."

"Hm, never heard of them. Whatever I need to get out of this hotel," I said groaning.

"There's a problem," Blake said. I looked at him awaiting an answer. "It's tonight…at 8." I looked at the clock which read 5:15. I didn't even say a word to Blake and I hopped into the shower. I was all gross from walking around all day, and I needed to be in my proper concert attire.

Miraculously, I was ready in time for when Blake's friend Adriano picked me up. It was now 7:00 and I looked pretty decent for getting ready so fast.

"How do I look?" I asked, standing in front of the TV Blake was watching

He looked me up and down. "You look really good, why don't you ever look like at school? You'd probably have a boyfriend."

I picked up a nearby pillow and chucked it at his face. I turned to look into the mirror. My long brown hair was in really loose curls, almost straight. I was wearing a brown tank-top that scooped down, showing some awesome cleavage just in case any of the guys in the band were cute. ;) I wore a tiny white, short-sleeved cardigan over it. I had on white shorts, and brown boots that made me look like I was an Indian. I looked alright, I guess. Blake's phone rang and he picked it up.

"Alright he's here, go outside. Please be careful. Don't flirt with random German guys. Don't' get caught by the teachers. I'll cover for you. Please be good. Please-" I cut him off.

"BLAKE! I think I'll be okay. Thanks again, bye!" I waved as I opened the door, looking around for any sign of chaperones. I silently stepped out, basically running to the elevator. I clicked and clicked the button to go down. I heard footsteps and I looked down the hall to see Megan, the brain freak. She skipped over to me.

"Oh hey, Tricia!" She said enthusiastically.

"Whadddupp," I said. I tried acting casual….

"Where are you headed? To the gift shop right?! You look awfully pretty to be going to the gift shop…" Megan said sounding curious.

"Thanks," I said politely. "No, I'm uh…" Oh crap. I couldn't think of an excuse. Megan would definitely tell if she found out where I was going. "I'm uh…" the elevator finally opened. I jumped in and left Megan standing there dumbfounded. I waved goodbye and let out a sigh of relief as the elevator doors closed.

***************

As I arrived to the venue, I couldn't help but notice the thousands of people standing in a line to get into the venue. Not to mention, the enormous size of the venue.

"This is the place?" I asked Blake's German friend, Adriano.

"This is it! Pretty nice, huh?" He asked in his accent.

"I'll say…" I said in awe as he pulled the tiny black car right up to the front of the venue. A man then assisted me out of the car and Adriano got out as well.

"We will go into the venue, I will allow you to sit backstage for a bit of time. Once people are let into the venue, I will then place you into your seat. I'll come and sit in the audience with you just in case you need a translator. Your seats are located front row in front of the long cat walk. Do you understand, yeah?" Adriano said. I hung onto every word he said, it was so hard to understand with his accent. He must've noticed I was staring crazily at him.

"Uh..yeah, got it!" I said as we pushed through a crowd of many to get inside the venue.

We arrived backstage, and Adriano left me in a tiny white room with no windows. It had a coat rack and a chair in it. He had to go guard the dressing room doors of the band members. This room was awfully creepy. Adriano closed the door and allowed me to sit there. I simply stared at the white…wondering what this concert was going to be like. I texted Blake.

_Dude, the place is HUGE. I'm sitting in a creepy room backstage right now…kill me. _

As I sent the text, I nearly fell of my chair in fright as the door busted open and a tall skinny man walked in. At first he didn't notice I was there. For a boy, he had extremely long hair. It was black, very, very messy. He looked very stressed, and very familiar. He finally turned around and was stunned to see me sitting there. He exclaimed something in German, flailing his arms in the process. I sat there helpless, I had no idea what he was saying.

"Um…sorry…" I said, hoping he would know English.

"Oh…English?! Are you serious?! What are you doing back here?! You shouldn't be back here, get out!" He started screaming in a very cute accent.

As cute as the accent was, I wasn't having this attitude. I don't care who the hell you are.

"Excuse me? Why don't you ask me who I am before you start flipping out on me you psychopathic freak. For your information, I'm here to see the show. My friend Adriano happens to be security outside the band's dressing room and told me to wait here for him. I don't know who you are, but you can leave me alone now. Kay, bye!" I said shoving him out the door. He quickly turned around with an apologetic look on his face.

"Oh…" He said as I let go of his tiny torso. "I'm very sorry…I didn't know. I thought you were a stalker of some sort," He giggled. "I actually am the band. Well a part of it at least…my name is Bill," He reached out his beautiful hand as I shook it.

"Oh, sorry for flipping out. My names Tricia, it's nice to meet you Bill," I said.

"Oh god!" He said covering his face. "I'm not painted yet!"

I was so confused. Did this guy seriously paint his face? Oh my god…did Blake bring me to a circus? "Uh…painted?"

"My makeup," Bill said, slowly taking his hands off his face.

"Oh!" I giggled. "I didn't know, I'm sorry. Uh, well you are a boy. You look fine without it. Although I would recommend brushing you hair…" I said patting it down with my hands.

He didn't say anything he just plopped on the floor and started crying uncontrollably. I stared in shock. What the hell?!

"Um…Bill?" I asked rubbing his back comfortingly.

"It's my brother!" He yelled out in sobs. "He's being such a jerk!" He calmed down a bit. "He and I are twins. We were just warming up for the show, you see he plays the guitar in the band, and he flipped out on me for no reason! I tried talking him out of it but he's stressing because of some stupid girl he's never going to see again. I just don't want us to be in a fight on the first night of our new tour," He said as he let out a cry.

"Awh, Bill," I said. I hugged him, he was just so tiny and delicate. I didn't' know him, or his situation, but I'm a nice person so I did what I could. "Listen! Calm down. Your brother is going to realize that he needs to stop taking his anger out on you. He'll soon realize he needs to forget about this stupid girl and focus on the band. You guys are twins! You have a connection like no other siblings, he'll understand how you feel and you guys will totally meet eye to eye. He'll be fine before show time. Don't worry, sweetie!" I said.

He got up and gave me a big hug. For such a skinny boy, he squeezed awfully tight. But it was nice. "Thank you so much. I really needed that, I'm overreacting. Sorry for laying all this on you, I know I don't even know you. I have to go though, I need to get ready for the show. Maybe I'll see you in the audience. Thanks so much again," He said as he exited the room. He shut the door and I sat on the chair. _Did that really just happen? _I thought. That was the most bizarre thing in the world. I waited about ten more minutes before Adriano came back in.

"Okay, show will start in a few! Let us go!" He said as he led me to our seats. As we walked to our seats, I looked around the completely full venue. There was so many people! So many girls! All of them watched in jealousy as I sat front row by the cat walk. I guess this was a big deal…

The lights went out and screams filled the arena. I stood up and began clapping and screaming with them, just like I was a true fan of…Holiday Inn or whatever they were called. A huge iron curtain lifted and the band was revealed. There was a bassist, a drummer, and a guitarist.

_Oh my god…_ I thought. _Is that guitarist the…_

My thought was caught off just as the lead singer jumped on stage right in front of me. It was Bill! His hair was now tamed…like a lion's mane. His makeup was done and his wardrobe was out of this world amazing. He belted a really catchy tune as he stared down at me and smiled. I gave a simple wave as he winked and walked up the run way. I tried looking at the guitarist. He was on the stage stage, not on the cat walk so it was very hard for me to see details on his face. He looked so much like the boy from the plane, the boy from the hotel. Oh my gosh! Bill was in the hotel! He was the girly looking guy the lion mane! So the guitarist was his brother! Who also happens to look like the guy from the plane! My head hurt from all this logical puzzle piecing…but this boy could not be the boy from the plane. Sure, he had the style. He had the dreads. But he had a cap on. Not to mention, I did not see a lip ring.

******************

The show went on and Bill and the rest of the band were doing absolutely amazing. I couldn't understand a word they were saying but the music was really great and Bill's voice was tremendous. Bill and I had made a lot of eye contact. Guitar boy hadn't come down the cat walk though, so I haven't gotten a good look at him. Bill was singing a slower song, it sounded sad. He had sat on the catwalk right in front of me for the entire thing. Then a heavy guitar part came in, and Bill stood up, and his brother came running to his side. The twins shared their moment and I was looking at the guitar player in awe.

I saw a lip ring.

This was the boy from the plane. I knew it was. The boy from the plane. The boy from the hotel. The boy from the famous German band. Oh my god.

He turned his head and his eyes meant mine. He looked just as shocked as I did. Bill looked at the two of us curiously. I could not believe this was happening.

**It was a little long...but I needed to get things picking up in this chapter. Let me know what you think,  
constructive criticism is always welcome! ;)  
-Tricia**


End file.
